event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Module Types
This page contains information regarding ship modules that players can obtain and use to customize their fleet. For data on modules that are only available to enemy ships, see AI-Only Modules. NOTE: All size layouts are in Horizontal x Vertical format, i.e. 1x2 means one cell across, two cells down in the equipment screen. General info: *Equipment is in a cell layout based on colour. Some cells on a ship will be two different colours with a diagonal divide; this means both colour equipment can fit that cell. *Equipment with Grey cells is universal and can be fit in any colour or type *Weapons are Red *Energy and Special equipment, including drone buff modules, are Green *Armour is Blue, as are Drone Bays *Engines and the Braking System are Yellow The modules' stats in the tables are the base stats. The quality or other bonuses are not included. For data on quality/bonuses, see Module Modifiers Modules can be obtained in three ways: as loot from combat, buying from traders or stores, or crafting. They also have five tiers of quality: * Grey modules are sub-standard/flawed, with one or more penalties to their stats. * Blue modules are the baseline standard, with the stats posted below. * Green modules are improved versions, with at least one percentage-based buff to a stat. * Purple modules are advanced versions, with at least one strong buff to a stat. * Gold modules are elite versions, with at least one massive buff to a stat. (Some types of weapon modules have two versions, one gives a normal stat buff to a stat the other gives x2 the normal stat buff, usually +dmg, and -% to a stat. E.g. Version 1: Lightning Cannon +100% dmg and Version 2: Lightning Cannon +200% dmg, cooldown time +50%. Note gold modules with +200% dmg stat buffs are the hardest drops to find in-game and extremely rare.) To craft a module, it must first be researched in its faction's tech tree, after which it can be created at a workshop of the corresponding faction. The workshop is located in the base star system of a faction's defeated territory. Like other craftable items, modules have a credit cost, a minimum workshop level to be crafted, and sometimes a Star ingredient cost. Free Star (factionless) modules, such as engines and fuel cells, can be crafted in the workshop of any faction. There are two options when crafting a module: * Create Common Item 'always produces a '''blue '''quality module. * '''Create Improved Item '''has an extra cost of 1 or more ingredients and yields better items, up to purple rarity. It is also quite probable that it will create worse items so be careful. * '''Create Superior Item ' Makes much better items for a greater cost. Introduced in version 0.0.12, it is a very good way to get gold items. '''Weapons There are a wide variety of weapons available to use, each with their own positives and negatives. Pulse cannons: They fire red energy ammunition in a straight line. They have great range, fast projectile speed, fast firing rate, but low damage per shot and are a good all-around weapon. They are the most commonly found weapon and show up on one of your three initial ships, so they are the baseline for comparison to all other weapons. Inflicts kinetic damage. Neutron blasters: They fire green energy ammunition in a straight line. They have less range, firing rate and velocity than pulse weapons, but do greater damage. Inflicts kinetic damage. Ion cannons: A recently released weapon type that came with the release of The Empire faction, they are Cannon-type weapons of either a 2x3 or 2x4 size, already limiting what ships can fit them. In exchange for a somewhat smaller raw damage output yet moderately high energy cost and slightly scattered fire (greatly improved with a Targeting Unit), they are long-range and have a projectile speed second only to instant Laser or beam weapons. TU-assisted Ion Cannons are nearly impossible to dodge from quite a long-range, allowing for very efficient fire. They inflict Energy damage. Plasma cannons: They rapidly fire tiny balls of plasma at a short-range with a small spread. They are also considerably lower damaging than other weapons. Larger versions have a slower fire rate but have considerably higher range and DPS. Inflicts heat damage Mass drivers: They fire green ammunition that does significant damage with good range, but has very high recoil preventing them from being used for long salvos into tough targets. Most commonly used by the Jurgan faction. Inflicts kinetic damage. Missile launchers: They fire anywhere from one high-damage warhead to many low-damage ones. Higher damage missiles have greater range but are slower in exchange, especially in turning rate which can allow smaller faster ships to frequently outmanoeuvre them. The higher the damage of the missile, the wider the AoE. Inflicts heat damage. Torpedoes: Proton torpedoes fire high-damage, long-range energy balls which explode in a small area of effect. Plasma torpedoes launch penetrating energy balls that damage any enemy it comes into contact until all its energy is dissipated. EMP torpedoes fire ammunition similar to the proton torpedoes, in addition, they remove the opponents' energy. Anti-matter Torpedoes fires variable range and damage torpedo depending on charging time. Quantum Torpedoes fire slow-moving high-damage energy homing energy balls. Plasma Torpedoes deal heat damage while other variants deal energy damage. Also worth noting is the speed of the various torpedoes, in the descriptions listed later there is little variation (mostly 5-12 velocity) but in game terms, the difference is far greater with proton types travelling quite quickly and are easy to put onto target at range and the plasma/quantum types travelling so slowly that a heavy ship can turn and/or outrun these. Plasma throwers: These are short-range, flamethrowers like weapons, doing heavy damage-per-second as long as they're active or another type which produces a cloud of plasma that deals very high damage as the enemy passes through it. Both variants deal heat damage. Laser beams: They fire a continuous energy beam over a short distance. They do less damage than plasma throwers but have greater range. Inflicts heat damage. Rays:' '''Weapons like the Tachyon Beam and the Death Ray are similar to Laser weapons, except they have a charging mechanic, similar to the Anti-matter Torpedo. The longer you charge, the more range and damage it deals. These long-range beams have some of the highest damage and range values in the game, accompanied by huge energy costs and a low rate of fire. They inflict heat damage. '''Lightning cannons': They fire a short-range, high damage lightning bolt. Some versions fire in a wide arc and can be sustained. Inflicts energy damage. Stasis fields: They fire energy balls which paralyze the engines of the ships they hit, stopping the ship immediately and preventing both acceleration and turning. Weapons are unaffected. Inflicts energy damage. Fusion beams: They fire a persistent lightning bolt over the medium range with varying effects, such as draining hull to heal the user and to drain the energy of the target. They also have the unique property of locking onto an enemy once they make contact. So long as the beam is maintained and remains in the range, it will follow the enemy in any direction. Inflicts energy damage. Plasma webs: '''These weapons are new to the 0.12.1 update and were first seen used by veteran and double veteran ISS Corvettes. They belong to the imperial faction and are a first tier research item. They create a large AoE field much like the Black Hole Generator, but will instead slow anything inside, and deal damage over time. Inflicts heat damage. '''Rocket Launchers: The brothers of missiles without the in-built tracking mechanism. Occupy M weapon(red) slots. Effectively a missile version of the Ion Cannons, they are quite long range, reasonable firing rate with a slight scattering of their fire which is greatly assisted with Targeting Units. Inflict heat damage. Special weapons: These weapons fit the S slots and are generally "out of the ordinary." These weapons include but are not limited to: Black Hole Generators, which creates a black hole that sucks in until an enemy ship enters it. Acid Cannons which deal damage over time. Energy Siphons which suck the energy from the enemy (but it doesn't transfer it to you) and Tractor beams that can latch on to a ship to be able to "grab" them. These "Special" weapons are generally found in the Taraniak and Daazen factions. Weapon Stats Damage Type: '''Has 3 types: Kinetic, Heat, and Energy type. There is a fourth type which is unnamed and ignores all types of resistance. '''Damage: Number of Hit Points removed when hitting a target, given as a damage-per-second rate for constant beam weapons Energy Con.: Amount of energy consumed for one shot, or amount of energy consumed per second for a constant beam. Fire Rate: Number of shots fired per second with the trigger held down. Event Horizon Frontier has switched this to Reload Time, which is the amount of time spent between shots and is the inverse of Fire Rate. Charged weapons which include the Tachyon Beams, Death Ray and Heavy Anti-Matter Torpedo have stats shown for a maximum-charge shot; firing them early will have notably lesser effects in both range and damage. Range: '''Distance shots will travel before dissipating, or the length of a beam. '''Weight: '''Weight of the module. Typically 50 per module slot. '''Velocity: '''How quickly the shot flies through space. '''Area of effect: '''The radius of explosions and area of effect weapons. '''Impulse: Amount of knock-back shots will inflict on targets. May also indicate weapon recoil to your ship. Universal Weapons= |-|L-Type= |-|C-Type= |-|M-Type= |-|T-Type= |-|S-Type= Energy There are two components to energy generation: reactors and fuel cells. Reactors determine the rate at which your energy supply regenerates. Fuel cells determine your overall energy supply. The small, regular and large reactors, fuel cells and armored fuel cells are 1x1, 2x2 and 3x3 in size. Defense Defense comes in four forms: Armors, Shields, and Activated Defense Systems. Titanium Armors provide direct boost to hit points. Impact Armors, Thermal Armors and Energy Absorbers provides resistances to Kinetic, Heat and Energy damages respectively. The resistance percentage is affected by the Hit Points and the Resistance Value. The resistance percentage is higher with fewer Hit Points and Higher Resistance Value, . In addition, Impact Armor increases Ramming Damage while the Energy Absorbers provide Energy Absorption and the Thermal Armor slightly increases power regeneration. Reactive armor passively consumes power to provide more than twice the health per space of titanium armor. Shield is a concept implemented in 0.12.4. It is passively recharged by the Shield Generators. It absorbs damage first before the armor. It is important to know that Shields don't benefit from resistance. Frontal Energy Shield projects a force field in front of your ship which absorbs all incoming damage EXCEPT FOR explosive area-of-effect damage from Missiles and torpedoes; at least some of their damage will get through. Energy Shield projects a force field around your ship, which absorbs all incoming damage. They are powered by your ship's energy supply and drain more energy when being taxed by incoming fire. These Energy Shields are Activated Defense Systems. Point-Defense System destroys incoming projectiles, but requires energy to function. It is an Activated Defense System. As of 0.17.6 it blows missiles and torpedoes up instead of desintegrating them. The Cloaking System prevents incoming projectiles and AoE attacks from dealing damage to your ship by allowing it to pass through when activated, however enemies are still fully aware of where you are and guided projectiles will still follow you. It is an Activated Defense System and can be toggled on. The Fortification module reduces any incoming damage with a type by changing resistance to take half of current damage. For example changing a 94% res into 97% (6% incoming damage becomes 3%), or 0% into 50%. It is an Activated Defense System; there's both a passive energy cost and a constant drain when active. Engines Engines come in four types: nuclear, fusion, afterburner and braking. Nuclear drives provide little acceleration but a large amount of turn rate, which affects your ship's ability to turn. Fusion drives provide a lot of acceleration but little turn rate. At least one is necessary to get any measurable speed out of a ship. Titan Drive is the biggest of them all and provides the most acceleration per slot, but not turning rate, small or medium nuclear drives provide more. Afterburners are an activated component which provide a large burst of acceleration and are fueled by your energy supply, unlike normal engines. They provide no turn rate, and so must be supplemented with nuclear drives. In recent versions, afterburners require fusion drives to actually use properly as they act as a multiplier to your current forward speed/acceleration, not as a separate engine that can hit max speeds at all times. Heavy ships with a low baseline forward speed will still not go very fast with an Afterburner. The Braking Unit passively slows your ship's movement speed when your engines are not being used in order to halt movement, as well as reduces the effects of enemy produced gravity. This effect stacks, with each unit equipped further increasing the movement speed reduction. It consumes power based on a fixed ratio of 0.25% of your ship's base weight. (Base Weight x .0025 = energy consumption) Drones Drone modules release small attack drones that have varying weapons and abilities depending on model. It is now required to have at least a drone factory to manufacture lost drones The AI can be swapped between offensive and defensive in the ship editor. Small Drone Bays take up 2x3 blue slots, deploy one drone, have an energy consumption of 2 and range of 20. Standard Drones Bays take up 3x4 blue slots (one cut out in the bottom-right corner, total of 11 slots), deploy two drones, have an energy consumption of 4 and range of 25. Large Drone Bays take up 5x3 blue slots, deploy three drones, have an energy consumption of 6 and range of 30. Drone Upgrade Modules fit into green slots and modify the stats of drones you deploy for a cost of spawn speed and energy. Notes that might be helpful # Drone Control units have a max recommended speed of 360% for M21, A1 and M81 drones, but more for any other drones. Any more than 360% speed will cause the laser drones to not fire, but instead orbit the enemy. ## For non-laser-type drones (aka drones with ranged attacks), the max speed recommended is under debate: it isn't really known if there is ''a max speed. ## The Drone Damage Amplifier's increase the amount healed to the carrier (via M81), not just the damage dealt to the enemy. ## Certain drone modules golden modifiers are more potent. For instance, a golden drone damage amplifier will add '''double '''the damage, as opposed to a ranger amplifier's 50% more. Additional System Additional System components offer enhancements or unique abilities. '''Nanofiber Structures' reduce the weight of your ship without cost, and enhanced ones also give a small amount of Hitpoints. Inertial Dampers/Stabilizers consume some power to reduce more weight than Nanofiber Structures. The Warp Drive serves as a short-range teleporting device. The High Energy Focus increases damage but also increases the energy cost per shot. The Automated Re-loader increases fire rate. NOTE, this will have no effect on constant-beam Lasers that do not have the Reload Time attribute (the Laser Cannon, which is pulsed, is an exception). The Stealth Field hides the ships from enemies. The field draws some energy when fired for once, and is nearly invisible to the enemies until firing weapons or being hit. It consumes some power when installed. Some enemies with Pulsar-type weapons will activate them if you get within range even if you are stealthed, likely hitting you and making you visible. The Quantum Detonator destroys your ship and deals a large amount of damage to anything nearby. The Repair Bot/Small Repair Bot, when manually activated, drains energy to repair your hull. It also consumes some power when installed. Note that repair rate is a consistent percentage of the hit points of the ship it's equipped to. Be careful though, it will be destroyed IF it gets shot at. However, changing ships will allow it to be used again when swapping back. The Targeting Unit allows weapons to aim better and, when equipped to satellites, allows them to rotate and shoot on that side of ship. The Targeting Unit only affect the slots it is attached to, i.e. if a ship have separate mounted weapon slots, each of them have to equip a Targeting Unit to affect all weapons. The Rangemaster Unit increases maximum range (but not AoE) for all weapons but also increases the energy cost per shot of the weapon by the same percentage. The ECM Jammer allows ship to release 4 flares at the back. Flares confuse missiles, drones and targeting units. Terms. Variable: depends on ship size. Larger ships have a higher energy cost. Con.: consumption. Satellites Satellites are attachments that can be equipped to your ships to add additional weapons or space for other modules. A ship can equip two of any type. Each satellite type comes in three sizes, M1 to M3. M1 has roughly six slots, with space for one small weapon. M2 has roughly 13, with space for one medium weapon. M3 has roughly 20 slots, with space for two large weapons or one very large weapon. Larger satellites will only fit on larger sizes of ships. An M3, for example, will fit on a Javelin (Heavy) but not a Paladin (Medium). Satellites with weapons will track targets within their range, but only if they're equipped with a Targeting System. Satellites add weight (even without modules) and therefore affect a ship's velocity and turn rate capabilities. The Dart mounts C type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Veniri. New players start with one unequipped Dart M1. The Glaive mounts T type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Korerans. The Pot mounts no weapons, being purely for green and blue modules, can be researched and constructed in Zumbalari. New players start with one unequipped Pot M1. The Potato mounts M type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Sayjix. The Wasp mounts L type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Bushrak. The Maggot mounts S type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Jurgans. The Barrel mounts no weapons, but has some yellow and green slots, can be researched and constructed in Neganari. The Hovertank has a size of 32 slots. It mounts 10 "C" all round auto-targeted type weapon slots, along with 12 yellow, 9 green and 8 blue slots. This massive beast of a satellite is only equippable by Capital Ships. Is researched and constructed at one of The Empire's stars for 304,200 credits, 4 star materials, and requires a workshop level of 120. Category:Game Features Category:Weapons Category:Modules